Contra o Tempo
by Shimizu
Summary: Kagome é seqüestrada e os policiais InuYasha, SAngo e Miroku vão fazer de tudo para solucionar esse mistério... Quer saber mais? Então leia Atenção: UA


**:: Contra o Tempo::  
Parte I**

Era uma tarde gélida e o vento fazia as janelas balançarem ameaçadoramente nas esquadrias. Apesar do mau tempo e do ar-condicionado que permanecia em funcionamento no prédio da Polícia Federal, um homem não podia evitar o suor que lhe escorria pela testa. 

- Não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas... - andando de um lado para o outro, InuYasha, um sujeito graduado e respeitável, parecia perder o controle da situação. 

Sobre sua mesa, uma pilha de papéis acumulados ocupava todo o espaço, mas no momento havia total prioridade o mais novo (e grave) caso: Seqüestro de Kagome Higurashi. 

A senhorita Higurashi era a pessoa responsável pela parte _on line_ na PF. Todos no departamento eram supervisionados por ela. Sempre muito competente, Kagome era um nome forte entre a nata, mas poucos a conhecia. Afinal ela não era uma pessoa muito participativa em reuniões ou festas. Trabalhava num prédio onde havia apenas os responsáveis pela área tecnológica e de pesquisas e não gostava muito de se envolver em outros assuntos. 

De repente ouve-se algumas batidas na porta. Já uma pilha de nervos, InuYasha queria matar o primeiro ser humano que aparecesse por trás do escudo de madeira. Tentando se controlar, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e num suspiro mandou que o visitante entrasse. 

- Perdão, senhor InuYasha... Hum... O senhor Myuga está te chamando em seu gabinete. - Ayame falava temerosa. Sua voz era trêmula e a jovem ruiva parecia se esconder atrás da porta. 

- Sim, eu já estou indo... 

- Bem... É urgente... Parece ser sobre o caso da senhorita... - antes que a secretária pudesse terminar, InuYasha explodiu. 

- Sei do que se trata, Ayame... Não preciso de você pra fazer essas deduções brilhantes! - por um momento os olhos do meio-youkai tomaram um tom avermelhado. Depois de respirar fundo novamente, ele olhou para a menina que já estava extremamente tensa. - Me desculpe... Estou nervoso! Isso pode desencadear uma bola de neve, Ayame... Onde esse mundo vai parar... Onde... 

**-- || -- || -- || --**

Myuga era um senhor já bem idoso, certamente com idade o suficiente para correr atrás de sua aposentadoria, mas talvez não sobrevivesse muito tempo afastado da rotina cheia de adrenalina da Polícia Federal. Fazia anos que ocupava o cargo supremo e havia apenas uma única pessoa a quem ele gostaria de deixar seu "legado". InuYasha, apesar de esquentado e imediatista era muito eficiente e, certamente, saberia dar o devido valor ao cargo que herdaria. 

Na ampla sala do Senhor Myuga uma batida forte e apressada enchia o local. Sem esperar qualquer resposta, a porta foi aberta. 

- Me chamou, senhor? - InuYasha tinha uma voz séria. 

- Sim... Sente-se, precisamos conversar! - Myuga fez um gesto indicando uma cadeira a sua frente. InuYasha se sentou e o velho continuou a falar - Sabe que esse seqüestro pode significar muita coisa, não sabe? Desde de informações mais banais as mais valiosas, todas estão em perigo, não sabe InuYasha? 

- Sim, senhor... 

- Essa é uma missão delicada, perigosa... Existem muitas informações que podem vazar... Apesar da Senhorita Higurashi ter sido seqüestrada para um propósito específico, sua sobrevivência pode ser de grande utilidade para outros fins. Afinal essa mocinha sabe muito a respeito de tudo... 

- Compreendo, senhor... Sei da gravidade da situação e precisamos começar a nos mexer urgentemente. 

- Certamente! Agora eu tenho uma surpresa... Conheço sua natureza e sei que não irá gostar muito, mas é para o seu bem... Estou lhe fazendo um favor... - Myuga tinha uma voz tranqüila. 

- Do que o senhor está falando? - um pouco irritado com o rodeio, InuYasha exaltou-se um pouco. 

De um pequeno aparelho, Myuga mandou que entrasse Miroku. Um jovem com aproximadamente a mesma idade de InuYasha, talvez um pouco mais velho. Cabelos negros e olhos azul-profundo. Seu semblante era calmo. O rapaz trajava uma calça social negra e um paletó de mesma cor, a camisa social era num tom azul claro e a gravata azul marinho. 

- Este é Miroku. Ele é o responsável pela questão de seqüestros de risco. Talvez já tenha escutado falar nele, não?! - Myuga voltara a falar. 

- Espero poder ajudar bastante nessa árdua tarefa, senhor Myuga. - Miroku tinha uma voz limpa e tranqüila. - InuYasha, pode contar com o meu auxílio sempre que achar necessário. 

Não, aquilo tudo parecia uma grande palhaçada... Ele poderia resolver tudo absolutamente sozinho antes do sol raiar, mas o velho Myuga tinha que arrumar companhias pra ele... Talvez Miroku tivesse mais bem apresentável que InuYasha que vestia apenas uma calça e uma blusa social levemente desarrumada, mas ele não havia gostado de seu companheiro de trabalho e estava decidido a ser hostil. 

- Tenho certeza de que os senhores irão estranhar, mas também achei de grande utilidade convidar a Capitã Yamakawa Sango para trabalhar ao lado dos senhores. Além de ótima em tarefas operacionais, o que vocês irão precisar, a senhorita Sango é uma exemplar estrategista. 

Nesse momento, uma moça de, aparentemente 25 anos entrava na sala trajando um Taier de tom grafite e uma blusa branca. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque frouxo e dele pendiam algumas mechas. Um sorriso agradável desenhava em seus lábios. 

- Será um imenso prazer ter a capitã na equipe! - Miroku respondeu de pronto. 

**-- || -- || -- || --**

Onomii Miroku é muito conhecido dentro da PF. Além de ser um ótimo policial também tem fama de ser extremamente mulherengo. Muitas mulheres na repartição já tiverem o desprazer de conhece-lo e outras tantas se sentem extremamente felizes por conhece-lo apenas de nome. 

Sango, é claro, também sabia da fama _"injusta"_ (humf!) que ele tinha. Sabendo que teria de conviver com o sujeito durante a missão já estava preparada. 

Depois de deixarem a sala do senhor Myuga os três "parceiros" foram tomar um café na copa e, quem sabe, discutir algo a respeito do caso. 

- E então... São bem espertos, hein... E por acaso vocês dois têm idéia da gravidade da situação? - InuYasha usava um tom de desconfiança na voz. Não conseguia ver brilhantismo algum naqueles dois engomadinhos, como ainda insistia em pensar. 

- Pois não... - Sango tomou a dianteira, pegou fôlego e deu o seu parecer. - A senhorita Higurashi foi seqüestrada. Trabalhava na área de processamento de dados e por sua eficiência e anos trabalhando conosco foi designada para a importante missão de proteger a famosa e preciosa Jóia de Quatro almas. Trata-se de um cordão raríssimo da época feudal japonesa, por tanto um marco em nossa história que, no momento, está sendo guardada pela polícia até que sejam liberados todos os papéis para que o Museu de Tóquio a receba. 

Miroku olhou orgulhoso para a jovem a sua frente que ia falando enquanto servia seu café, como se o que dizia fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo como um "Bom Dia". InuYasha, por sua vez, estava passado. 

- Espero que não estejam esperando nada muito fácil, viu... Temos muito trabalho pela frente. - tentando não perder a compostura, InuYasha tornou a ser arrogante. 

- É claro! Nossa primeira providência seria fazer um levantamento dos procurados de maior prioridade. Não sei porque, mas sinto que isso é coisa de peixe grande! - Miroku parecia refletir consigo mesmo. - Sango, poderia ver com o pessoal de pesquisas? Acho que seria importante também um estudo com todo o histórico da Jóia. Caso ela tenha sido roubada alguma vez ou se houve alguma tentativa... 

- Perfeito, Miroku... Me dê três horas e vocês terão esses dados. - Sango deixou a copa com um sorriso no rosto. Aquele corre-corre e todo essa rotina de desvendar quebra-cabeças fascinava a jovem. 

E para a sorte de Miroku, Sango jamais saberia que ao deixar a copa, onde tomavam um café, por poucos mais que cinco segundos, o assunto de maior importância para o rapaz eram as curvas por baixo de sua saia, para onde Miroku olhou até que a jovem deixou o seu campo visual. 

Evidentemente, InuYasha, que já tava uma pilha de nervos, nem deu atenção ao ocorrido. "É... Até que esses dois podem ser realmente importantes..." e assim foi caminhando até a sua sala. Parando no meio do caminho e sem olhar pra trás disse: 

- Como é, Miroku... Vai ficar o dia todo aí. Vamos pra minha sala, temos muito o que discutir... 

**~ * ~**

**N/A: Gente, essa é a minha primeira fic de InuYasha, espero que esteja legal! Nossa, também vou ficar torcendo pra que eu termine...  
Desculpe pelo tamanho, Ok! É que eu me empolgo na hora de escrever e acaba saindo quase uma cópia de Os Lusíadas. ^_~  
Vamos lá, quero ver as Reviews, afinal de contas é de onde tiramos ânimo, empolgação e inspiração para dar continuidade as fics... Os leitores são todas as motivações, aguardo os comentários, sejam eles bons ou ruins. Afinal de contas as críticas são sempre boas para melhorarmos a qualidade, né?!  
É isso ae! Beijos e até a próxima. **


End file.
